


fucked my way up to the top

by WannabeMarySue



Category: Angel Beats!
Genre: M/M, aka noda is noda, emotionally compromised fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 20:23:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2322047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannabeMarySue/pseuds/WannabeMarySue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noda isn't used to feeling useless, Otonashi is introspective, even during sex, and Hinata's just horny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fucked my way up to the top

**Author's Note:**

> been going through some writer's block lately, so I thought I'd try to break it with a short something from my favorite anime, Angel Beats. And by a short something, I mean porn. Title and quote from Lana Del Ray's Fucked My Way Up To The Top.

_ I fucked my way up to the top,this is my show. I fucked my way up to the top, go baby go. _

 

In the Afterlife, if you didn’t want to be obliterated, you had to find a balance. A balance between the life you were intended to live in the Afterlife and the life you wanted to live. During their time in the Afterlife, the anti-barnacle extinction battlefront had discovered their own ways to avoid obliteration. 

Defying Angel. Avoiding everything that actually had something to do with school. Fighting. Fucking. They found their own ways.

But then, Angel--Tachibana--wasn’t their enemy anymore. And Naoi had really just been a scared little kid. 

These were the excuses Otonashi thought to himself as Noda left bruises on his hips and dark marks along his collarbone. Always one to skip the pleasantries, Noda was rough and to the point, but that was what Otonashi needed right now.

He squeezed his eyes shut, nails raking down Noda’s back as they both moaned, long and drawn out and too loud in the echoing quiet of the empty room.

Noda harsh breath was right next to his ear, raising goose bumps on his neck.

“Too quiet,” he grunted, flopping down on top of Otonashi, holding fast to where his hands had already left bruises.

“You can have the wet spot,” Otonashi replied, pushing Noda off of him. He rolled off the ruined couch and padded over to one of the rooms. He grabbed a blanket off of the long abandoned bed and made his way back to Noda, throwing the blanket over the two of them as they curled up together on the couch, not talking.

Everybody had disappeared that morning. They hadn’t been obliterated; there wasn’t the same empty sort of disillusionment that had hung over them all when Iwasawa had disappeared. The entire battlefront had just up and vanished, leaving Otonashi and Noda all alone with the NPCs.

At first Noda had flipped his shit, because Yurippe was gone. He wouldn’t listen to Otonashi, wouldn’t do anything but pace around the battlefront HQ, swearing and waving his halberd around, dangerously close to Otonashi’s throat if you asked him.

Finally, Otonashi couldn’t take anymore; he pinned Noda down on the couch, tore off his shirt and used the ripped remains to gag Noda. For a moment, Otonashi had frozen, half-crouched over Noda’s prone body, staring down into his dark eyes. Without all of his pointless yelling, the room was almost silent, only the steady whirring of the computer broke the quiet.

Noda shifted slightly, trapping Otonashi with his legs. The brittle balance they had was broken as Noda went lunging up, capturing Otonashi's lips in a bruising kiss. Suddenly, they were wild, everywhere. Noda’s hips bucked up, again and again against Otonashi. 

Otonashi’s hands were all over Noda’s chest and abs, feeling, touching, bruising. 

When all was said and done, it was just Otonashi and Noda, tired and sweaty and still anxious, lying naked and isolated in the principal’s office.

They had moved eventually from HQ back to the dorms and repeated the process.

That evening, Noda was just preparing to really go search for the missing battlefront members when that all trecked back into the dorm, looking a little worse for wear, but laughing and smiling all the same.

“Where the hell have you all been?” Noda yelled, leaping up from his perch on the couch.

Yurippe stepped around Hinata, who was arguing with Yui, and addressed Noda, who calmed down considerably when he saw her.

“We went down to the guild with Angel. Thought maybe we could replicate some of her weapons with the help of Chaa.” She told them.

“Then why the hell did you not bring us?” Noda demanded.

“Because we didn’t need you.” 

“Harsh,” TK sang, gliding past them, his hands fluttering. He made his way to his and Matsushita’s room, and Matsushita followed.

“I’m exhausted,” Yuri said, “I’m gonna go take a hot bath and go to bed.” 

“Need some help with that bath?” Hinata asked with a waggle of his eyebrows.

As Hinata went flying across the room, Yui and Yuri headed towards the girl’s dorm, stretching and yawning.

Ooyama and Fujimaki made there way over to their room, and Takamatsu went to his single alone. 

Otonashi looked over at Noda who was staring silently at the hallway Yuri had disappeared down. He put a heavy hand on Noda’s shoulder in silent sympathy, before walking over to drag Hinata to their room to get cleaned up.

Otonashi wasn’t sure how long Noda stood out there, silently staring, but eventually there came a heavy knock on their door. Hinata had barely rolled out of bed to get it when Noda barged in, halberd clutched in a white knuckled grip.

With a sigh, Otonashi laid back in bed, content to let Noda start this one with Hinata. His bruises still hadn’t healed up yet.

“What, Fujimaki and Ooyama wouldn’t let you in?” Hinata teased, poking a finger at Noda.

Noda snarled and lunged at Hinata, pinning him to the bed. Hinata’s hands scrabbled uselessly at Noda’s back as he mouthed Hinata’s neck, sucking dark bruises into the tan skin. Noda moved, thrusting his thigh between Hinata’s willing legs and pushing closer. They pulled apart for just a moment and Noda smirked up at Otonashi.

“You’re not getting away that easy,” he growled, crawling up onto the bed and towards Otonashi.

Straddling his lap, Noda rolled his hips slowly, smirked at the small gasp that escaped Otonashi. Hinata came up behind Noda, kissing and sucking his way down Noda’s neck, hands roaming free across Noda’s bare chest.

Noda rolled his hips again, leaning back into Hinata’s touch, baring his neck further. Otonashi moaned, finally thrusting up to meet Noda’s rolling hips. With a feral grin, Noda leaned down, ravaging Otonashi’s mouth, nipping and sucking at his lower lip.

When they broke apart, Hinata was holding a small tub of lube with a gleam in his eyes.

“You two are taking too long,” he whined, smirking as he began to strip.

“Oh really?” Noda replied, rising to the bait as he ripped his pants off. Literally.

Otonashi sighed again, but wriggled out of his own clothes. Noda was still straddling him with Hinata pressed up close behind Noda, chest to back.

Hinata was letting his hands wander again, tweaking at one nipple then the other. Trailing down lower and lower, scratching down Noda’s abs, down the trail of dark hair.

Hinata bit down hard on Noda’s neck just as he began to pump, moving slowly, deliberately as he sucked another bruise onto his neck.

With a grin Otonashi slid down until he was level with Noda’s dripping cock. With an evil grin, he slowly licked up the shaft, following Hinata’s hand. Noda shuddered.

“You bastards!” He gasped out, hands fisting tightly in Otonashi’s hair.

“You’re the one who came into our room,” Hinata muttered against Noda’s shoulder, stroking faster.

Otonashi moved down to Noda’s balls, slowly rolling them around in his hand before taking those too in his mouth. He felt their heavy weight solid in his mouth as he slowly licked and sucked at them, pulling away, he watched as a string of saliva stretched out and broke. Above him, Noda was moaning louder and louder, hands fisting tighter in his hair.

Noda’s hand stroked faster and faster, hips thrusting slightly against Noda with each stroke. With a shuddering gasp, Noda came, seed spurting out, half on Otonashi’s face, half on the bed.

Limp bodied--at least for the moment--Noda slumped down on the bed, watching Hinata and Otonashi through half-lidded eyes. 

The two had moved closer over Noda’s lax body, their mouths locked together, obscene moans come from both of them.

Otonashi’s hands were wandering, slowly dragging down Hinata’s chest, teasing him. Smirking, Hinata pulled back from Otonashi slightly, before pushing him down next to Noda. Catching on quickly, Noda sat up and leaned over Otonashi, mouthing at his neck, sucking more bruises into the smooth skin.

Hinata, having procured a another small bottle of lube from God knows where, began to gently stretch Otonashi open. His fingers, already nimble, knew exactly where to scissor and thrust to get the most wanton moans out of Otonashi. 

Squirming under the attention, Otonashi panted and moaned, arching his neck for Noda.

“You really are a little slut aren’t you,” Noda whispered into his ear, gently nibbling on the shell of it.

Otonashi glared up at Noda, but then whined at the sudden loss of Hinata’s fingers filling him up.

“Shhh,” Hinata hushed, pulling Otonashi closer by the hips. Leaving his hands there, he gently brushed the tip of his dick over Otonashi’s hole, smirking at the keen Otonashi emitted.

“You dirty little cockslut,” Noda hissed, grinning widely as he moved down to mouth at one of Otonashi’s nipples, making him moan unabashedly. It was just then that Hinata chose to thrust in, the obscene slap of his balls against Otonashi’s ass drowned out by the loud “Fuck, fuck, Hin-Hinata!” that Otonashi released. 

Under the attention of both Noda and Hinata, Otonashi didn’t last long; he came all over Hinata’s chest, and Hinata came soon after. 

Collapsing to the bed, Otonashi and Hinata curled up against each other, panting as they came down from the high.

“It’s been fun,” Noda said as he rolled out of bed, pulling on his pants, “But no way am I sleeping with you two fucking lovebirds.”

Grabbing his halberd, Noda left the room, slamming the door behind him. He had gotten what he had come from, a quick, dirty fuck and the grounding reminder that in some sense of the word, he was still alive, still fighting. And he wasn’t going to stop, no matter what happened.

Otonashi lay in the semi-darkness of their room, long after Hinata had started snoring, his mind wandering aimlessly.

Death was a real bitch, but right now, as Hinata was drooling on his shoulder and his ass ached, and the bruises slowly faded from his hips, he had never felt more alive.


End file.
